Retaliation
by popcorndim
Summary: What really happened that fateful day, when Ghost was left to die..? There's a peice of common sense in here.. Ghosts and Roaches don't die. Now Rated M, for blood and Gore. Accepting Character Ideas.
1. Day 1: Retaliated

I'm so close…

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Makarov's Compound**

**Day 6 11:06:29**

***Flashback***

"_Operation is a go, go, go!"_ My radio chatter screamed in my ear, as even that little voice seemed to split my head open.

I groaned heavily, as I advanced down the hill with my ACR 6.8 leveled out.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch!_

Roach's boots continued to step on the plants, seeming to become a magnet for branches.

I turned my head around, frowning, but through my mask, Roach couldn't see it either way.

"_Will you keep it down..? We're supposed to be stealthy, mate."_ I hissed towards him, as we continued to advance down the hill, with the team of eight men.

Roach just smiled at me in silence, as we continued on.

My chest began to sting, and stifle from the weight of the fire-proof vest, as I fingered it to let in some cool air.

"Why the hell do we have to wear Fire-Proof Vests..?"

***FLASHBACK, END!***

"_Come on, we're almost there!"_ I screamed through my radio, as I could almost hear it through Roach's mike set. I was dragging him by the collar of his vest, as we continued to crash our way through the valley.

Somehow, I felt vibrations in my fingertips and turned my head around to look at Roach, who somehow got ahold of an AK-74u and was firing towards the pursuing Russians.

With a new strength within me, I knew what I had to do.

_I can't let him die.., I thought to myself._

Continuing to drag him, I heard a small purr and the familiar "Thawk-Thawk" of a helicopter.

With my right hand to my eyes, and my left continuing to drag Roach, I stared into the bright sky.

"_THE CAVALARY'S HERE!"_ My radio screamed with the same chatter that was annoying me only 30 minutes ago.

I then picked up Roach, and carried him side by side with me. I carried him along with a faster pace.

Missiles were flying overhead turning the forest into a raging inferno as the screams of burning Russians pierced my ears.

I saw the familiar helicopter labeled "War Horse 1" land directly in front of me. The whirring sound of the back door opening, I continued to lead Roach towards it, as a familiar man stepped out.

The man fixed his beret, sharing hold on Roach, with his hand on his shoulder.

"_Do you have the DSM?" _He yelled through the whirring of the helicopter.

"_Safe and sound, sir!"_ I yelled back at him, grateful to get out of this hell-hole.

"_Good, that's one more loose end to take care of."_ He replied, a sadistic smile filling his face. He pulled out his Magnum Revolver, putting it to Roach's chest.

A loud gunshot and a dead weight was suddenly on the ground.

"_No!"_ I screamed, as I brought up my ACR 6.8 to kill the bastard who killed my friend.

Shepherd wasn't even looking at me, as he fired his Revolver towards my chest. That was his fatal mistake. He wasn't looking. I felt the bullet pierce and embed itself in my ribs. I fell to the floor, feeling like I got punched in the chest.

My radio crackled, with the yells of Price.

"**GHOST, ROACH. DO NOT TRUST SHEPHERD, I REPEAT, DO NOT TRUST SHEPHERD!" **My radio screamed in my ear.

_A little too late for that, mate, _I thought grimly.

Shepherd stood over me, holding a blood-stained DSM, as he lit one of his fat cigars.

Two men came, picking me up, carrying me towards some freshly dug hole. I knew it was fresh, since I could feel the dampness of the dirt.

Two more men came, pouring something from a container all over me. I smelled in the deep waft of gasoline, as I continued to lay there.

Shepherd continued to leer over me, seeming to grow taller by the second. He finished up his cigar, blowing on it.

He dropped it over me. As soon as the cigar hit the gasoline, it lit into a raging inferno which engulfed my entire body. I felt like I sat in a Circle of Hell, as my body burned from the flames. But, I lived.

Shepherd walked away from the scene, as he waved away a helicopter flying over the battlefield. The Russians lost. He won this round.

My eyes turned to see Roach, whose eyes were closed.

"_Roach..." _I croaked quietly looking towards him.

I then leaned my head back, suddenly feeling warm and tired. Revenge may have to wait.


	2. Day 2: Wake Up, Guys

**Day 2 22:23:39**

**Makarov's Compound "The Valley"**

**Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**TF141 (DISAVOWED)**

My eyes slowly opened, as I looked up through my dark sunglasses. I craned my head around, and my muscles burned with a great ferocity. I groaned, and tried to shift around, trying to remember where I was.

I turned to my right, seeing a fallen body, burned and blackened. I began to crawl the few inches I could to it, suddenly remembering how I got here.

The pit was cold with the fire gone, which was a safe haven for my burning muscles. Reaching the fallen body, which was now identified as Roach, I turned it over, looking towards his eyes. He was breathing.. he was alive.

_But.. how..? How do you survive a bullet to your heart? _I suddenly began to probe his wound, feeling the blood… and the dented metal. I slowly pulled out a half-melted .556 Caliber round that was in Roach's AK-74u. But… that was the problem. He wasn't shot with an AK-74u. Then, it all became clear to me.

The bullet ricocheted off of the AK-74u round, and bounded away from his heart. Roach had the luck of the devil. I sat up even though my muscles ached and burned. I kicked away the pain, and sat up. My heart nearly stopped right there and then when I saw what was beyond the pit.

More dead bodies, and a hell that was about to be unleashed on me. I slapped my ears and tried to get the ringing out as I looked beyond the pit. Shepherd and Makarov's men were duking it out, right here, right now. **(A.N.: Just like on the other side of the world with Soap and Price, heh heh.**)

_What if I leave Roach here, and come back for him later…? _I was about to go with that thought, when the body that was once Roach groaned. I turned around and looked toward him. The mass on the ground groaned once more. I prodded him with my finger, hoping that would be enough to wake him up.

The ringing from my ears finally left me and I heard the full roar of the battle that was happening only 400 feet away! I heard grenades exploding, cars revving,

I shook Roach and spoke to him as quietly as I could.

"_Roach, we gotta go, mate!" _I muttered into his ear, continuing to shake him.

"_Roach, get up!"_ I continued to mutter into his ear.

I was just about to slap him to get him to wake up, when I saw his eyes flutter open. I knew he would wake up sooner or later, he survived way worse things than maybe the Captain did back in his prime.

"_Ghost…? Are we dead..?"_ He whispered with shocked eyes, seeming to be surprised he's even alive!

"_No, we're not. But we're gonna be if you don't move your damn ass, mate!"_ I snapped silently towards him, as I grabbed onto his arm to pull him up. He groaned as I pulled him up, but shut up once he saw the Battlefield that was raging right in front of them!

"_How the hell are we supposed to take on these buggars!" _He whispered, shocked as he counted their forces. That was actually futile, since they kept on moving, and there were hundreds on each side.

"_I have an idea. Just run for it, mate. We'll see if we can steal one of their cars!" _I muttered back to Roach. Suddenly, I decided that if I do die, I might as well go out with a bang. With my adrenaline pulsing through my veins, I ran across the short distance between us and the battlefield with Roach on my heels.

I grabbed the nearest Russian, and grabbed onto his Sig Saur P226. I brought the handgun to his head, and pulled the trigger. **BANG!** He dropped to the ground dead. I picked up his AK-47, and looted his tactical vest of any ammo he might have.

If it was just me, and not Shepherd's men soaking up the fire, I should've been dead.

I began to leg it across the Russian lines, shooting and killing anyone who got in my way or noticed me. Thankfully, the Russians were panicking from the overwhelming US Forces and were falling back.

I then saw heaven staring at an abandoned, black, bullet-ridden Ford Pick-Up Truck. On the back was an M2 Browning .50 Caliber MG. I was about to leg it to the truck, when a bullet came whizzing past me, forcing me to the ground. I peeked out of cover and saw two men clad in black armor firing ACR 6.8s at me. Any second, they would over run my cover and I would be dead for sure this time.

"_OI BUGGAR!"_ Roach screamed as he sprayed his Bull-Pup P90 at the two men. A splatter of blood quickly put them down. Roach came pelting towards me, and dived into our cover of the black pick-up truck.

"_You think this piece of shit truck can drive us out of here?"_ He yelled towards me, as an explosion rocked the ground near us.

"_That's what I think!"_ I screamed back at him.

He didn't need any more convincing. He pelted into the Driver's Seat, which, thankfully, was on our side of our cover, and kicked away a piece of plastic covering that was blocking the hardwires,

He connected the blue and red wire and was awarded generously. A spark, and a purr of an engine. I pelted onto the back, and commandeered the M2 Browning MG.

With no further ado, Roach floored it out of the valley, crunching grass and slamming into Shepherd's men. The windshield cracked under the mass of flying bodies and blood splattered the dashboard as the windshield finally shattered. I kept on firing the M2 at any soldier willing to stick his head or rifle out.

But, we weren't pursued. We sped out of the valley with a full tank of gas, ready to go somewhere and head to a new life. But first, our revenge has to be fulfilled. I just hope I can get a phone to call someone, somewhere. I think I know a certain guy.


	3. Author's Noting

**(A/N): Sorry for not updating for a while, guys. I've been swamped under a crap-load of Science Homework. Anyways, just wanted to ask you guys a few questions. You guys want to see some new characters that you imagined? Fill out the form below, and I'll review 'em and see to 'em.**

**Signed, POPZ!**

**Character Info Form:**

**Name:**

**Gender: (Females can tend to lead to smut, yeah?)**

**Nationality: (American, European, and Asian are highly encouraged.)**

**Age:**

**Occupation: (PMC Mercenaries, PMC Company CEO, Arms Dealer = HIGHLY ENCOURAGED!)**

**Is their Occupation Legitimate:**

**Summarized Description of the Character:**

**Biography (Summarized):**

**Any Criminal History:**

**Weapons that can be seen in combat:**


	4. Day 4: Who's this?

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

**Somewhere in Western Russia, Near St. Petersburg (?)**

**Day 8, 01:29:28**

After nearly scaring a Russian pedestrian shit-less in the cold, dark, street of St. Petersburg, I finally got a phone that I could use. Even through the cold night, my hands were tingling with relief as I continued to punch in the numbers.

"_One... Beep! Four… Beep! … Zero… Beep! …Eight..." _I muttered, as I heard the yelling of the man who was being pursued by Roach to make sure he didn't fess up to the Russian Police. The next thing we needed was a warrant on their head for their arrest.

After three mistakes, and my frustrated groans, I finally got down the number correctly. I slid the phone to my ear as the phone continued to ring.

"_Come on... pick up..." _I murmured, as I saw Roach heading back towards me, a shadow against the wide snow. I nodded towards him, as finally, I heard the click of someone picking up their phone.

"_Who's this?"_ A slight feminine with a trace of Russian voice trailed through the phone.

I stayed quiet for three seconds, finally speaking, unable to believe my luck.

"_Specter..."_ I replied in my Glasgow-tangled accent.

Quiet breathing on the other end, I was just about to hang up, believing I got the wrong number again, until I heard the voice again.

"_Where are you?"_ The voice slipped through the mike again. I slid off my mask, so my voice was no longer muffled.

"_I'm close to you." _I said quietly, ending the call on the phone. I then pocketed the phone, in case she tried to call again. I smiled towards Roach, who was standing uncomfortably on the ground.

"_What if she calls again?"_ He muttered, heading back towards the white Pick-Up Truck.

"_Then, we pick up the phone."_ I replied coolly, hopping into the passenger seat on the pick-up truck, leaving Roach to continue scratching his head in confusion. He began to try and talk to me, but I was thinking of something. I'd finally be able to see her again.

"_Alexa Tylashkey, I know where you are."_

(A/N): OOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT… Anyways, I'm sorry if I didn't post in a while and if this chapter didn't pay off. TRUST MEH, the next chapter will have a lot of SHEWTIN' in it.

ANYWAYS, What do you guys want to see in this book? Car chases? Helicoptahs? What other characters do you want to see? Do you want anyone to make a debut? Herro? Anybody?


	5. Day 5: Asleep Again

**Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley (Wanted for Questioning by U.S.)**

**141 Task Force (Disavowed)**

**11:29:32**

**Somewhere near Moscow**

I stepped out of the truck, shutting the door with a loud _"Whoomp!"_

My feet crunched on the snow, and my hands were numb, but I was too jittery and excited to care. My eyes trained on the darkened warehouse, sure that I have come to the right place. I beckoned to Roach, who was attempting to pursue me through the thin blanket of snow. Despite his elite training, his stealth skills were still the rate of a zero.

"_Will you keep it down!"_ I hissed towards him, but again, Roach just grinned towards me. I sighed to myself, pulling the mask off my face. I removed my sunglasses to get them wiped on my mask. In the sunglasses, I saw a face. My face. My blue eyes continued to examine the reflection of the sunglasses, as I wiped them on my mask.

"_Y'know, I never really got why you wear that mask. It makes you seem albeit mysterious. Am I right?"_ Roach muttered behind me.

I ignored him, turning back towards the warehouse. I stepped up to the door, gripping on it, and pulling it back with a short screech of rust-on-rust.

Scanning around the dark room, I saw boxes piled upon boxes. _This is it_, I thought to myself. I stepped into the room, stumbling on something. I continued to step forward, and examined the boxes piled up in the middle of the room. Pulling out my U.K. SAS Fairbane and Skyes Combat Knife, and I ripped the tape open on the box.

Turning my head into the box, I saw a pile of handguns located on the inside. Pulling on out with jittery hands, I examined the side.

"_Heckler and Koch P8, this thing could take down the entire Loyalist Army, 'aye mate?"_ I muttered to Roach, who was behind me. When I heard no reply from him, I turned around.

"_Roach..?"_ I murmured in surprise, looking at him.

I saw him, swaying around almost tiredly, before falling onto the ground. I then looked to the back of his neck, which was easily seen above his combat vest, and saw a black dart.

Suddenly, I felt a tingling.. no.. stinging sensation on the back of my neck. I reached toward it, before I began to lose feeling in my legs. I fell to the ground, gasping for air, as my eyes slowly began to close. Before they did, though, I saw three pairs of boots, and a female voice almost mockingly say, "And you said you would find me first.."

I blacked out.

***Flashback* **

"_Ghost, we have a situation here, GET DOWN, GET DOWN!"_ My radio screamed in my ear, as I heard the Captain's voice. Gunshots, a lot of them, and a car window crashing in on itself.

"He's getting away, Roach, let's go, let's go!" My radio continuing to scream, as I heard the Scottish Captain's voice. I looked out the window from my hideout, and saw screaming people tearing down the street. I picked up my ACR 6.8 and waited for the Captain's orders.

"Ghost, our driver's dead. We're on foot. Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!"

I didn't need any more orders after that. I tore from the balcony to my second floor apartment, and landed in a roll. I pursued my way, suddenly seeing the red flannel shirted man. I tore after him, hearing Roach's yelling in the background, they were close.

Before I could take a shot with my ACR, I realized something… our target had a second man with him. They both yelled something at each other, and split up at the front of the Hotel Rio. I couldn't chase them both, so I went after the man on the left.

The second man.. who was he?

***FLASHBACK, END***

(A/N): Before you begin to blast me with complaints that this didn't have any blood, I'm sorry. I have to create a back-drop for every character and how he/she is connected to my story. MORE VIOLENCE SHALL BE IN THE NEXT ONE FOR SURE! TANK YEW FOR READIN'. Oh yeah, hint on the next character, he was submitted by a user.


End file.
